Osomatsu-san: Osomatsu's Problem
by Misaki StupidSaru Yata
Summary: Summary: The Sextuplets realize that it's a house full of Alpha's, One Beta and one Omega. That one omega is someone no one expected….
1. Chapter 1: Presenting and Ichimatsu

Chapter 1: Presenting:

* * *

 _Author's Note: Okay, this story is going to be based off my pure imagination and of my thoughts of A/B/O Dynamics, in which I like my favorite character to be doted on. And, if anyone has any request I'll gladly take them. This story is also posted on Ao3 on my account DanganRonpa_Mkoto_TheChildofHope._

 **Summary: The Sextuplets realize that it's a house full of Alpha's, One Beta and one Omega. That one omega is someone no one expected….**

 _...Yeah, not much. Pretty basic…. It's the inside that counts I guess… what I'm saying is that the actual story is better than the summary. Please, bear with me…_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or their thoughts. If I did, I would totally, make it BL without a second thought.**

 **ENJOY THE STORY!**

* * *

Karamatsu sighed as he scratched at his arm irritably. It wasn't unusual to see him like this anymore.

Ever since he and most of his brothers presented as Alpha's tension was high and tempers flared all the time now. Karamatsu himself had shockingly presented first, an Alpha, Todomatsu was understandably a beta and presented no more than a few months later. Choromatsu, and Ichimatsu presented as Alpha's around the same time.

There was a huge fight that resulted in Osomatsu dragging a hissing, scratching Ichimatsu out of the room and Karamatsu having to punch some sense into his third youngest brother. Jyushimatsu had taken Todomatsu out of the house, at Matsuyo's request. She had a feeling something was going to happen and didn't need her two youngest getting involved.

Jyushimatsu presented only a few weeks later, he didn't get angry or irritated, he simply stayed Jyushimatsu… but, with a slight attitude. He got jealous easily if any passing alpha's looked at Todomatsu or his unpresented older brother the wrong way.

They were all still waiting for Osomatsu to present. They always just assumed that he would be the first but, it turned out that he would be the last one to present. And, that worried everyone with what his status would be.

The house couldn't handle another Alpha with how many there were as it was. Being a beta wouldn't be bad for the family either and the last option… Matsuyo didn't want to think about that.

"Hey, Karamatsu-niisan!" Jyushimatsu's loud voice called s he walked through the door with his default smile on. It calmed the older Alpha down somewhat. He was glad that at least his brother hadn't changed as much as Choromatsu…

The stuck up otaku was constantly glaring at Karamatsu and not in the good natured way he used to. It's more like he was ready to try and overthrow Karamatsu as the households head alpha at any minute.

Ichimatsu treated him and everyone else the same. He didn't change personally, he still hung out with Jyushimatsu as much as before, he still death stared Karamatsu and still teased Choromatsu while bullying Todomatsu and warning Osomatsu about certain things.

"Hey," He said looking at his brother with a 'cool' _(painful)_ sparkle around his eyes _(making everyone but, Jyushimatsu cringe)_. "What is it my little Jyushimatsu?"

"Wanna go to the roof and-!" He suddenly stopped and took a big whiff of the air around. "Do you guys smell that?"

Everyone began smelling around except Todomatsu. _(Who already knew he wouldn't be able to smell anything.)_

Karamatsu felt himself stiffen as the smell finally registered into his head. Ichimatsu's face took on a look of shock as his eyes scanned the room looking for the source of the smell. Jyushimatsu's face was slowly turning red as he continued sniffing his mouth slowly closing as he got more into the investigation. Choromatsu began sniffing furiously looking all around for the smell source to no avail.

Finally, they heard small noises in another part of the house. They all ran towards the guest room and found their eldest brother lying on the floor staring up at the ceiling with a dazed look in his eyes as he obviously struggled against his pheromones.

Karamatsu's breath came out in harsh pants as he looked at his older brother's still form. The sight of him lying there flushed and unable to do anything about it stirred something within him that others couldn't. He took a step towards his only older brother when he was stopped.

"What is it?" He growled softly looking at Choromatsu who had grabbed his arm. "What's your problem, **bruzza**?"

The green Matsu gave his own warning growl before pulling him back outside the room.

"Oi, Kusomtsu." Ichimatsu grumbled. "I know you wanna fuck him… we all do, but, we can't let you go first. You just finished your rut, right?"

He felt his face heat up. He was so desperate to mark his brother, claim him as his and his brothers own property that he completely forgot about the fact his rut passed two weeks ago.

"So, who goes then?" He questioned looking at his other three younger brothers. He didn't know if Todomatsu wanted anything to do with it, because he was a beta and not an alpha who smelled the arousing smell.

"I'm supposed to go into rut Friday." Choromatsu grunted. Today was Monday, Friday was far too long for them to wait.

"My rut's supposed to start two weeks from now but, he might just set it off with how harshly he's presenting." Jyushimatsu murmured as he salivated as he looked at his brother who was now withering at most likely the unbearable heat, when he had a house full of Alpha's arguing instead of taking care of his needs.

"Mine is going on right now." Ichimatsu grinned victoriously as he looked at his brothers. "All I have to do is let the suppressant wear off and I could so him for hours."

All his brothers gritted their teeth at the fact that their dear brother, ' **Yamimatsu'** _(episode 3 reference)_ was going to be the first one to do their needy brother.

"Fine, when did you last take the stupid pill?" Karamatsu grumbled unhappily.

"I took it two hours ago exactly, which means," The purple hooded brother got an evil look in his eyes. "I'm about to be able to do him for a very, **very** long time. So, I suggest you guys go somewhere else until I call you back."

Jyushimatsu's head bowed as he sulked at having his favorite older brother take something he wanted to first but, not fighting it, in favour of sulking off to the baseball field, taking Todomatsu with him.

Choromatsu huffed before stomping off, presumably to a Nyaa-chan concert. He always went there when he didn't get his way. And this was most _**definitely**_ one of those times.

Karamatsu held Ichimatsu's gaze for a long time before he finally looked down at the floor gently kicking his foot at the door.

"Take care of him." He mumbled unhappily.

"Of course," The fourth child sneered. "I do care for Osomatsu-niisan."

And he picked up his guitar and left, without his leather jacket and sunglasses for once. He didn't want no girl now that his one love had finally presented in his favour for once.

"Well," Ichimatsu laughed evilly at his brother still withering on the floor. "It's just you and me now, O-so-ma-ts-u-niisan!~"

He walked over to his older brother and shoved his face into side of his neck, right where his scent gland was and he took a big sniff. And his common sense left the minute he smelled such a strong heat.

' _He smells so good…'_ He thought as the smell began to arouse his cock in the confinements of his pants. ' _I want more….'_

"I-Ichimatsu?" Osomatsu whispered in a sinfully arousing voice _(to Ichimatsu.)_ "D-Don't come closer, I'm not ready to mate… _**please**_ …"

But, Ichimatsu didn't listen his head was foggy and clouded with arousal as he began to lick and suck at the others neck and throat viciously, all the while relishing in the mewls and pleas that came from his brothers mouth.

"You really want this don't you Osomatsu-niisan?" He asked pressing his hips against the others, their bulges meeting briefly making them both groan loudly.

Osomatsu shook his head weakly as the other continued his exploration of the others body, so similar to himself but, so different at the same time.

"You know, I never thought my first time having sex would be with my older brother." Ichimatsu murmured finding a soft piece of his neck and nuzzling it lightly.

"Mmm…" He gave a soft purring noise before biting into the pale skin fiercely. Osomatsu's eyes opened wide, back arching and his mouth opened in a silent scream of pain and pleasure as Ichimatsu made sure he tasted the coppery-iron of blood before pulling away. "Now, the fun really begins."

Ichimatsu began to strip his brothers overheated body of his clothes as his arousal rose up almost immediately.

Once the newly presented omega was naked on the bed Ichimatsu began stripping himself. Looking at his brother's body, Ichimatsu's hand trailed down to his brothers erection. He began pumping him as his other hand snuck down to the others slicked hole, admiring how much he enjoyed the feel of the naturally slick entrance.

He began teasing it lightly as he began to pump his brother faster, enjoying his screams of pleasure and pleas for him to stop which only further spurred him on.

Osomatsu was soon screaming as completion hit him like a ton of bricks and he felt his back arch even more as Ichimatsu began to enter him, without even preparing him.

' _It hurts… it feels good… ithurts….it'sgood….'_ His thoughts began to jumble up almost entirely as he tried to accommodate to the others erection. It wasn't working.

"S-So… tight." Ichimatsu grunted. He began to move almost immediately making the oversensitive Osomatsu squeal in pleasured pain.

"N-No… I-I'm too sensitive…!" He cried out in vain.

Soon, Ichimatsu felt the need to change positions and decided to flip Osomatsu on his hands and knees, making the aforementioned make a keening noise at the sudden shift on the feelings inside him.

' _Hurts...feelsgood...hurts….feelsgood…'_ And as his jumbled thoughts came to an end he felt Ichimatsu's base swelling up way too much. ' _Knot...alpha...alpha knotting me… too soon...don't want….won't listen..._ _ **whywon'thelisten**_ … _._ _ **stopstopstopstop**_ … _.!'_

Osomatsu slumped forward into unconsciousness as he felt his brother knot inside him. His feelings were hurt and jumbled but, he knew one thing.

 **He hadn't wanted it…**

* * *

 _Author's Note: Yay! Chapter 1. I know you're all probably going to complain about what I had Ichi do to Oso but, don't worry! They make up. I promise, it wouldn't be my story though without any drama, nee~~?_

 _So Osomatsu had a mini mental Panic Attack. Wonder why? I feel bad for writing it I'll tell you that but, I just felt the need to because, everywhere I look it's always Ichimtsu or Karamatsu that's the only Omega in the household so I'm trying it with the two least common characters, which means, Jyushi will be next on my list. Huehuehue…_

 _And in case you're not good at reading jumbled letters:_

 **Whywon'thelisten - Why won't he listen?**

 _Because to be honest that's the most troublesome thing I typed really hahaha…. But, I promise you next chpter I'll try to add more charcter confrontions and characters talking to each other. So, don't forget to R &R!~~_

 _Bye-Bii~~_


	2. Chapter 2: Aftermath and Choromatsu

Chapter 2: Aftermath and Choromatsu's Wants:

* * *

 _Author's Note: Okay, so here's Chapter 2 of Osomatsu's Problem… This chapter sexual Idea was giving to me by a reviewer on Ao3 named Chain_Koe. They gave me the detail for which it should go and I got an idea off of it so, thank you Chain_Koe._

 _This chapter will contain more of a personal grudge than anything so beware from the words slipping out of characters mouths._

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing. All credit goes to the original owners.**

 **ENJOY THE STORY!**

* * *

Osomatsu woke up to unbearable pain in his lower back area, more specifically his ass. With a whimper he curled into himself tighter to try and ease the pain and make himself as small as possible, trying to remember what happened.

He didn't want it.

His red-brown eyes shot open almost immediately. He didn't want it yesterday… Ichimatsu took it with no regards… he didn't want it, he still doesn't want. Hedidn'twantit… didn'twant… don'tdon'tdon't…. Pleasepleaseplease…. Nomorenomorenomore!

He didn't realize that he was panicking until a gentle hand rested on his head. Forcing himself to look up, he saw his third youngest brother sitting there with a blank face as he gently pet the eldest's hair trying to calm him down.

"I-It's okay Osomatsu-niisan." He soothed as his eyes regained their normal brown-greenish gleam and he let a small smile grace his lips. "I'm going to make it better okay?"

With a timid nod of his older brothers head, Choromatsu began to set about cleaning the other up. He cleaned the bloody bite mark on his neck, with a wince before setting to bandaging it carefully.

"I...I need to clean you out…" the green themed brother trailed off. "...down there…"

Osomatsu, even though he knew he shouldn't have, felt panic setting into the pit of his stomach. He fruitlessly struggled to worm away from his higher status brother, unsuccessfully.

"P-Please…" He just whispered defeated. "D-Don't hurt me…"

The third nodded, mentally noting to have a talk with the fourth youngest. Whatever he did to Osomatsu, broke something inside of him.

With a new kind of determination he didn't know he had, he rolled up the wet rag and set about cleaning out the abused hole, gasping quietly at the irritated skin as it puckered constantly. The skin around it was rubbed raw and there were hand like bruises appearing on his waist making Choromatsu feel something churn in him uncomfortably. This was a feeling he was used to. It was feeling that happened often.

The feeling of wanting to fuck an omega.

Namely, his omega brother that he promised not to hurt.

' _I don't want to break that promise…'_ He thought as he looked at his brother. ' _But… I don't know how much more I can hold out… I'm usually a slave to my instincts anyway…'_

"Choromatsu?" a tired voice called from behind him. "Are you almost done?"

"Y-Yeah, don't worry Osomatsu-niisan." He murmured quietly. "J-Just a little more."

The red themed brother nodded his head, murmuring quietly under his breath. It sounded like he was trying to keep himself calm sort of.

Leaning closer, he tilted his head slightly to try and hear what his brother was muttering about.

"He won't hurt me, he won't hurt me, he won't hurt me…" He kept repeating that to himself as if trying to believe it himself.

Feeling a part of him break a bit he stood up and began dusting his pants off sigh. He shuffled carefully so that he wouldn't startle his older brother too much.

"Okay, Osomatsu-niisan," He began. "You're all done."

The older nodded his head quietly as he shifted to sit up and lean against the bed frame tiredly.

"...it's not fair…" Choromatsu found himself muttering before he could stop himself.

"Huh? What do you mean Choromatsu?" Osomatsu asked him, tilting his head in that cute way of his making Choromatsu's pants tighten considerably.

"I mean, you were born oldest and you haven't acted like the oldest since we were kids… and now you're an omega…" There was a look in Choromatsu's eyes that Osomatsu didn't like. "I'm an alpha…"

With surprising force, Choromatsu pulled his brother towards the front of his pants and nudged his head towards the threatening bulge in the front.

"Open it." He ordered using his alpha voice, making Osomatsu whimper silently but, comply nonetheless. The erection jumped out and bobbed lightly against his pale cheek, smearing pre-cum across his face. "Now, suck it."

With another whimper, he opened his mouth and gently took the head into his mouth. He felt Choromatsu's hands fly to the side of his head and grip his hair, messing it up slightly.

Soon he began bobbing his head up and down the length finding a rhythm good enough for himself. He took in as much as he could making a soft, muffled keening noise whenever Choromatsu pulled his hair too harshly.

' _Damn… I'm not going to be able to go on for much longer.'_ Choromatsu thought frantically.

His hips began to move and he began pushing the omega's face more onto his length than before, making him choke and gag harshly.

' _Stopstopstopstopstopstop…'_ Osomatsu thought as his mouth was fucked roughly by his brother. ' _Youpromisedyoupromised…. Can'tbreathecan'tbreath…'_

Dark spots began to flash across Osomatsu's vision as he choked and gagged on the organ pounding into his mouth, his hands scraped down Chromatsu's legs, leaving horridly red lines in their wake that soon bled dark lines down the smooth legs.

With a loud moan, Choromatsu thrusted his length all the way inside his mouth and exploded, choking him even more as he was unable to prepare himself, he clawed at Choromatsu's legs some more before the other pulled out, in which he immediately spat out the liquid invading his mouth.

For some reason, seeing the damage Osomatsu did to his legs and the way he spat out his release pissed Choromatsu off. Without thinking his hand flew out and struck his older brother across the face.

Time seem frozen at that exact moment. Neither of them moved, Choromatsu's hand still posed in the air after smacking the other, Osomatsu's head turned to the side where his face was smacked. One cheek slowly turning red from the hit it had received as tears welled up in his eyes but, he refused to let them fall.

"Osomatsu-niisan…" He started to say before he was cut off.

"Get out please…" The words fell pathetically and Choromatsu could only let his arm that was stretched out to hold his brother fall, and comply to his wishes.

' _I may have made things worse instead of helping…'_ Was his only thought as he left. He cast one last glance at his brother, and wasn't too shocked to his shoulders shaking with suppressed sobs.

' _HeliedHelied…. HeliedHelied…'_ He kept repeating inside his head as flashes of a man's kept appearing behind his tightly closed eyelids. Tears began to track down his face and make a drip noise in the puddled of saliva, cum and and sweat all mixed together.

* * *

 _Author's Note: I felt so bad about this chapter that I asked my grandma where I can buy spray on Jesus. I seriously need it. XD_

 _Jumbled Words:_

 _Hedidn'twantit - He didn't want it_

 _Didn'twant - Didn't want_

 _Nomorenomorenomore - No more, no more no more_

 _Youpromisedyoupromised - You promised, you promised_

 _Can'tbreathecan'tbreath - Can't breath, can't breath_

 _HeliedHelied - He lied, He lied._

 _That's Chapter 2._

 _What's going to happen next? Who's going to make the situation next, better or worse? Will Osomatsu ever get better or only get worse?_


	3. Chapter 3: Jyushimatsu and Instincts

Chapter 3: Jyushimatsu and Instinct Issues:

* * *

 _Author's Note: This one was another reviewers Idea considering I was completely at lost at what to do with Jyushimatsu so, I'm hoping this finishes that with Jyushimatsu. Although, I do have to agree with what they mean with Jyushi's instincts._

 _Thanks, to Maiu for the idea and the position you'd like for it._

 _Thank you, BlurredForestCakeLuokhan090 for your idea on how Jyushimatsu could make his entrance and use his energy for the sake of destroying his brothers ass. XD_

 _Also, another reviewers Idea for Tougou will be appearing as well in this in a bit of the beginning, maybe somewhere in the middle and during a bit in the end._

 _Thank you, Hou_Sou for the Tougou in flashbacks idea and for trying to not be cliche XD._

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing, all credit goes to the original owners.**

 **ENJOY THE STORY!**

* * *

Osomatsu sobbed into his pillow as he curled up on the bed after Choromatsu left. He was torn. His brother had broken his promise.

' _He lied to me… He promised me he wouldn't…'_ He thought sorrowfully.

' _ **Why believe any of them they're alpha's, they're just using you because you're the only unmarked omega that they have. Even Totty, who's only a beta is using you.'**_ A dark voice that sounded suspiciously like that lodger from all those years ago, spoke in the back of his mind. ' _ **I mean why else would they come in here unless to check to make sure they can still use you.'**_

Feeling more tears pour down his face, he fell into a restless sleep only the dull throbbing in his head giving him signs that he was still alive.

* * *

Jyushimatsu stood with the other alpha's and the one beta in the living room underneath the Kotatsu.

"Ichimatsu," Choromatsu said in a dead serious voice as he sat in Osomatsu's spot next to Karamatsu and Todomatsu. "What did you do to Osomatsu-niisan the day we agreed to let you… with your rut?"

All eyes turned to the uncaring fourth child as he huffed some sort of laugh. Jyushimatsu watched with concern as his best friend continued to laugh at something that none of the others seemed to find funny.

"And what, may I ask, is so funny?" Karamatsu asked raising an eyebrow.

"Just the fact that he's trying to scold me when he made our _dear brother_ suck him off." Ichimatsu snickered, wiping an imaginary tear from his eye.

All eyes turned to their supposedly strong willed, responsible brother.

"Choromatsu-niisan?" Todomatsu asked suspiciously. "What's Ichimatsu-niisan talking about?"

The otaku looked down at his lap uncomfortably as everyone turned to stare at him as well. He shifted underneath the Kotatsu as he felt Karamatsu and his younger brothers eyes watching him.

"I-I lost control of my pheromones…" He murmured, almost unintelligibly. "A-And I made him suck me off…. After I cleaned up his anal…"

" _Oh~, dear brother_ don't leave out the fact you hit him." Ichimatsu jeered from the sides. "I heard the sound of him getting smacked clear as day from the hallway."

"I-It wasn't my fault…!" He tried to protest almost immediately. "I- He…"

"Why did you hit him?" Karamatsu questioned as he glared at the third oldest who had to fight the urge to shrink back _(his alpha pride would cry.)_ , and the urge to fight back _(Karamatsu could easily fight him and win.)_

"I hit him because…" He paused. "H-He… scratched my legs, making them bleed and he spit my…. Onto the floor."

The room fell into a silence, even Ichimatsu had stopped laughing at hearing his reasonings.

"Y-You hit him because…." Ichimatsu began, feeling an unknown feeling bubbling up within him.

"... he spit your cum on the floor…" Jyushimatsu continued, having the same feeling as Ichimatsu bubbling up within him.

"...and scratched your legs?!" Karamatsu growled lowly in his throat.

The third nodded his head, knowing the head alpha wasn't going to let him live long with the trouble he put their omega through.

That was omega abuse and completely illegal. He could get arrested if any of his brothers called the police. Especially, considering Osomatsu hadn't eaten anything all day.

"Let me see your legs." Todomatsu whispered looking at his brother with such seriousness that, even though his brother was a beta and he was an alpha, he listened without a complaint.

"... He was struggling…" Todomatsu said after he examined the claw marks. "..."

The youngest closed his eyes as he began trying to think of reasons to want to get away, except for the obvious being not wanting it. These marks were more frantic…

His eyes snapped open and looked at his brother deathly serious brown-pink eyes glaring.

"You were **choking** him." He stated quietly, stomach churning at the simple thought.

Sure, his brothers embarrassed him but, he never wanted anything bad to happen to them. Any of them, Osomatsu included. (No matter how much it seemed like he didn't care.)

Choromatsu's stomach dropped to his feet as he looked at his little brother, was he serious?

"A-Are you sure Todomatsu?" Karamatsu questioned. "That's a very strong accusation you have there, little brother."

"I'm 100% sure." He affirmed. "These were _frantic_ , as if he didn't think he had much time left before… something, _anything_ happened to him."

Ichimatsu glared at Choromatsu, as much as he didn't like Karamatsu rules, one was to never hurt one another any deathly way.

' _I hurt him but,'_ He thought angrily. ' _I didn't try to_ _ **kill**_ _him.'_

Choromatsu stared at his hands.

"I broke our promise." He stated quietly.

"What promise Choromatsu-niisan?" Jyushimatsu asked leaning forward onto the palms of his sleeve covered hands. "Who did you promise something with?"

"O-Osomatsu-niisan," The brown-green eyes closed as he thought his words through carefully. "H-He made me promise not to hurt him when I was cleaning him out… and I-I…"

"You broke your promise." Ichimatsu stated dully as he glared at his older brother.

"W-What do we do Karamatsu-niisan?" Jyushimatsu asked looking at the main alpha.

"...Choromatsu and Ichimatsu you are to **not** even go _near_ , Aniki's room until _I_ say so." He declared calmly as he sat back down at the Kotatsu, noticeably farther from his younger brother.

The two nodded their consent, and the matter was dropped as they all went back to doing their own things, though the air was notably more tense between the two oldest alpha's and Ichimatsu but, they pretended to ignore it.

Jyushimatsu, wanting to just see his brother, snuck out the room to go see his beloved brother. He walked into the hallway, almost completely on autopilot and felt himself move towards the room that was holding Osomatsu.

Gently, he opened the door and almost immediately his nose was hit with the most wonderful fragrance his nose has ever smelled. Looking around, he noticed the smell was coming from Osomatsu. His golden brown eyes glazed over in an instant arousal.

* * *

Osomatsu tensed up, when he heard feet coming towards the room. He stiffened when the door was opened. The smell that greeted his snot covered nose, was earthy and sweet with, the hint of pear that him and his brothers share.

"Nii-san?" He heard his fifth brother, Jyushimatsu's, voice call from the doorway.

His brother padded towards him quietly, almost as if scared that Osomatsu would run away from him. _(He wouldn't even if he had the energy. His brothers were his weakness anyway…)_

The minute he was close enough, Jyushimatsu's face nuzzled into his exposed neck, licked and sniffing here and there every now and then but, biting a whole lot more than Ichimatsu did. The calloused hands, so much like his own but, at the same time not, ran up and down his sides roughly pulling and pinching his nipples.

He whimpered as a particularly hard bite broke skin. His brother didn't even seem to notice as he soon began to bite all over Osomatsu's body. His stomach, arms, legs, neck, and back were all filled with bite marks by the time he was done. Some were bleeding, others bruising already and most were red around the edges.

Jyushimatsu soon flipped him onto his back and began to strip himself as he stared at the degraded omega in front of him. His erection stood proudly as his brothers flaccid-cock hadn't even twitched once.

Spreading the others legs he ground down against the newly cleaned entrance and positioned himself to enter. Osomatsu screamed as he felt the head trying to enter. Jyushimatsu for some reason was a lot bigger than any of his brothers.

By the time it was halfway in, Osomatsu was in tears as his brother continued to push into him without restraint. He felt himself stretch more than he thought possible, just to try and fit his younger brother into him.

"J-Jyushimatsu… p-please… s-stop…" He pleaded as he sobbed. "P-Please… I-I'm begging you…!"

' _He'snotstoppingHe'snotstopping… PleasestopPleasestop!'_ He screamed mentlly to an unknown shadow, that cackled evilly as he stood over some dead body in a dark basement. ' _MakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstop… MAKE IT STOP!'_

His sobbing turned hysterical as his brother began to thrust inside him roughly hands gripping his already bruised hips. He heard Jyushimatsu moaning and growling with pleasure, complimenting him on a good job at being so good.

His mind began to blank out but, he refused to be done. He cried out sorrowfully when he felt Jyushimatsu come inside of him. He was about to happily pass out, when his brother didn't pull out or even soften.

Instead, he roughly turned his older brother onto all fours and pushed his front half into the wall in front of him and began to thrust into him so harshly that Osomatsu felt his breath leaving him with each thrust, felt like Jyushimatsu was inside his stomach. He sobbed into the wall as more of his heart broke as his fifth youngest brother used him to calm his own hormones.

A few more rough thrusts and Jyushimatsu was coming again. And, their position was changed again.

"J-Jyushimatsu please…" He sobbed. "I-I can't t-take n-no more….!"

But, his brother didn't seem to hear him once again as if anything he got harder and flipped them so Osomatsu was basically sitting on Jyushimatsu hips, his cock even deeper in him with his pale ass facing Jyushimatsu who began to pump his hips up into his brother with grunts of pleasure flying from his mouth.

' _Whywhywhywhywhy…?'_ He thought brokenly. ' _He'susingme…..WHY?'_

He froze up when he felt Jyushimatsu stop suddenly. His brothers erection expanded at the base as his brother's knot began to lock them into place. He was so shocked that he wasn't able to stop Jyushimatsu as he roughly bit into his neck as he came for a long time, just shooting strings of cum into his brother's ass.

"Nng…" He made a small noise as he felt his stomach churn horribly after being filled so much.

"Nii-san felt so good…" Jyushimatsu mumbled into his brother's shoulder before pulling out of the tight heat finally.

With a soft sorry and a light kiss on the lips Jyushimatsu slipped out, after slipping his way too large hoodie onto his brothers scarily losing weight body as he left.

' _IneedoutIneedoutIneedout!'_ He thought frantically as he looked around for an exit but found none. He sobbed hysterically into the overly large yellow sleeves of his brothers yellow hoodie.

* * *

 _Author's Note: Wow, 2 chapters in one day. The story is really more smut filled than I thought. I'm proud of getting two in one day done though._

 _Wow, so Ichimatsu, Choromatsu and Jyushimatsu have all had their way with their big brother Osomatsu. Poor Oso._

 _He feels used but, I promise this is will have a happy ending. I swear to it._

 **Jumbled Words:**

 **He'snotstoppingHe'snotstopping - He's not stopping, He's not stopping**

 **PleasestopPleasestop - Please stop, Please stop**

 **MakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstop - Make it stop, Make it stop, Make it stop**

 **He'susingme - He's using me**

 **IneedoutIneedoutIneedout - I need out, I need out, I need out.**

 **Okay, so who's next chapter? Will Osomatsu find his out or will he be subjected to more torture? Will his brothers ever realize how much they're hurting him? Or will continue to break their family apart until it's too late?**

 _Keep reading to find out!_

 _Bye-Bii!~_


	4. Chapter 4: Attempt and Todomatsu Plays

Chapter 4: Attempt and Todomatsu Plays:

* * *

 _Author's Note: So, this idea also came from my reviewers. And Karamatsu's chapter and scene will be next and right on time thanks to some more reviews and thoughts on the section. The thanks for that will be given next chapter and will make it's debut. Until, here are Thanks for this chapters helpers._

 _Thanks, to Maiu for Todomatsu's chapter. I really needed inspiration for what to do for the Dried up Monster._

 _Okay, so this chapter will have some drama somewhere in this, and considering I'm typing this all up on the fly without preparations it a bit harder to pinpoint where I'll place things._

 _Also, since this is Todomatsu we're talking about this chapter is full of sadism and it scares even me. So if you're weak of heart and don't take well to this kind of stuff please, wait for the next chapter. If you're cool with this okay continue reading._

 **WARNINGS: Sadism, Forced Orgasm,Orgasm Denial, Todomatsu's a dried up monster, Osomatsu's crying, Sex Toys, Drug Use.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own nothing, all credit goes to their original owners.**

 **ENJOY THE STORY!**

* * *

' _ **So, weak and pathetic that your only option is suicide? How lame are you?'**_ the dark voice told him as he strung the rope into a noose that would fit his throat and began to tack the rope into the ceiling with a butter knife that came with the breakfast that day. ' _ **You really are stupid. They're going to find out and save you and your dumbass will be stuck here.'**_

He closed his eyes on the sudden onslaught of tears from hearing the words fly from whatever dark corner of his mind they're coming from.

With a whimper he stood onto the chair and fastened the noose just a bit around his neck before kicking the chair from underneath him with a hefty clatter.

He choked for a bit as dark spots danced across his vision and then, darkness.

* * *

Todomatsu's ears twitched as he looked up at the sound of something solid hitting the floor. He looked around the room and saw that all the others had heard the obvious noise.

He felt dread pool in his stomach as he realized that there was only one other person in the house aside from them in the house, and he was alone in his room. Which meant the noise came from his room.

"We have to check on him." Karamatsu murmured as he stood up. Todomatsu following hot on his heels, with Jyushimatsu and the others not far behind.

They made it to the room in almost no time flat despite being all the way downstair a few moments before. Karamatsu slammed the door opened and they were all ready to be expecting a robber, not what they saw.

"W-What is this?" Jyushimatsu asked and looking over he saw that his normal face splitting grin and unfocused eyes were replaced with a worried face and a tearful gaze.

He felt his own heart freeze up and drop almost out of his chest at what greeted him when he looked into the room.

His brave, always smiling older brother, was hung by a rope attached to the ceiling his face rapidly losing color every moment they sat there.

A blur of yellow dashed forward and he soon saw Jyushimatsu underneath their dear brother supporting him so his air supply wasn't being cut off anymore. Karamatsu ran up and began untying the noose holding their brothers neck.

Jyushimatsu placed Osomatsu on the floor after Karamatsu had finished untying it but, there was no coughing or deep breaths to show that the other was alive. Jyushimatsu's tears started falling and Todomatsu felt his own well up within his own eyes.

Falling to his knees, he leaned down and pressed his lips against Osomatsu's slightly cold ones with a vigor, as he began to breathe into the others mouth roughly and pushing onto the slim chest at the same time.

He continued this for about ten minutes and his older brothers eyes began to water and they had to look away, feeling as if it was too much and that they had already lost their precious brother.

Suddenly, a coughing noise began to fill the empty air as Osomatsu began to choke on the air supply suddenly being shoved down his throat. With a happy noise, Jyushimatsu felt his knees go weak as he leaned against the bed frame and gave tears of happiness as Ichimatsu came over to help walk his brother out and Choromatsu began to check on Osomatsu.

Todomatsu felt his own relief come crashing over his body as he sagged, suddenly weak with no strength left. Karamatsu put his hand on Todomatsu's shoulder before bringing the other into a close hug.

"Y-You saved him…" Karamatsu whispered. "Thank you, Todomatsu."

Todomatsu nodded his head as he panted lightly.

"I'm the only in our shitty NEET lives, to learn CPR." He whispered.

* * *

"Okay, he's sleeping." Choromatsu confirmed as he and the others left Osomatsu in his room. They had removed all sharp, or dangerous items from the room and taken anything else that could possibly lead to the eldests' death.

"Okay, so we're going to have someone check up on him every now and then to make sure he's okay." Karamatsu said as he began doing the dishes. "By the way, has anyone seen mom or dad recently?"

"Ah, they went on vacation." Todomatsu supplied as he tapped away on his phone almost uncaringly.

"And, Totty," Ichimatsu called, brows furrowed as he looked at the youngest. "Where did you learn CPR?"

"Before dropping out of college I was in Health Science." He answered.

"Yeah, but you had to practice on someone before now, right?" The purple Matsuno inquired.

"Huh? Well, yeah, of course." The pink one answered, blinking owlishly at his older brothers. "I practiced on Jyushimatsu-niisan once at the pool, when he got too excited and almost drowned."

All eyes turned to the yellow brother as he sat on his yellow fluffy ball staring at nothing, his eyes their usual random direction.

"Jyushimatsu." Karamatsu called, catching the others attention. "Is what Todomatsu saying correct?"

Jyushimatsu's face was blank for a moment before his eyes flickered with an understanding of sorts.

"Yeah, Yeah!" He said waving his arms wildly as a sign to say he was actually listening.

"Well, who's going to check on him first?" Karamatsu asked looking around.

Todomatsu's hand shot into the air almost immediately. All eyes turned to look at the sixth born as he smiled fakely at Karamatsu who raised an eyebrow but, since no-one else was volunteering he simply nodded his head.

Todomatsu nodded grabbing his handbag and heading towards the room.

* * *

Osomatsu woke up to an unbearable pain in his neck. He sat up, too quickly he noted when the room spun, and began to feel all over his body. His hands flew to his neck, fingertips lightly brushing around the irritated skin.

"I-It failed…" He whispered silently in the quiet room.

' _ **I told you it would.'**_ The dark voice crowed in the back of his head. And every time he closed his eyes whenever that voice spoke, a figure would appear in his mind, becoming clearer with each dark thought. ' _ **You should listen to me more often Osomatsu-kun.'**_

He curled into a ball as he tried to block out the dark voice as it crowed and screeched horrible things into his head.

The door opened and Todomatsu's familiar smell invaded his senses. Looking up, he saw the youngest walk in with his usual sly smile.

"Osomatsu-niisan," Todomatsu cooed once he was in front of the bed, he started crawling across it until he was in front of his brother. "You had us all worried, what were you thinking? Committing suicide? And leaving us all alone? What kind of big brother does that?"

Osomatsu's face was the perfect face of fear, and Todomatsu felt his sadistic side flare and his insides churn with the need for more, as his groin twitched a bit in interest.

"You know you're going to have to be punished for this." Todomatsu said as he looked down at his older brother with a look of superiority as he started tracing patterns on his brothers exposed skin. "And, I'm just the one to do it."

Shuffling around in his bag, he grabbed something and seemed to light up in satisfaction as he found what he was looking.

Osomatsu whimpered and scooted farther back on the bed even though he knew there was no escaping Todomatsu. His younger brother grabbed his arm and pulled him into a bruising kiss that was all tongue and teeth and left him completely breathless.

"Hah, Osomatsu-niisan looks so slutty from just a kiss." The pink Matsu murmured against the lips as he looked at his panting brother. "Now, to start your punishment."

Without warning his brother shoved some sort of needle into his arm making him cry out briefly. Todomatsu injected whatever was in that vile into his arm with no remorse. In fact he seemed giddy, almost high off of the power he had over Osomatsu.

Before Osomatsu had time to process, something big was being probed at his entrance. It felt rubbery and slightly bigger than Jyushimatsu, it was also completely dry.

"Do you feel it Oso-mat-su-niisan?" Todomatsu whispered against his ear. "This poking you right now is one of my favorite toys and it wants to play with you now."

Osomatsu felt a scream tear through him as his little brother thrusted the dildo as far as he could.

' _IthurtsIthurtsIthurts…'_ He thought as he desperatley struggled against his brothers surprising strength… unless he was getting weaker from lack of food.

"Nii-san, I'm going to turn it on now." His monster of a brother purred next to his ear.

The vibrations that shook him felt so damn good suddenly and he had no idea why. All he knew was that he wanted more of the good feeling. He began to push against the item inside him as his brother continued to thrust it inside of him roughly making him moan a bit more every time.

"T-Todomatsu…!" He squealed feeling his cock rise into a half-hard state. "M-More please!"

Feeling a grin stretch across his face Todomatsu, he pulled the dildo from his brothers stretched hole forcibly. His brother keened as the loss of friction. He wiggled his hips for something anything as his erection stood straight against his stomach.

Todomatsu began to run his hands against his brothers slightly chubby stomach panting a bit when he ran into a lot more wrinkles than with his other brothers.

"You know Osomatsu-niisan," He whispered against the pale neck that was covered in bite marks from whoever used him last. "You're wrinkles are so cute and you have so many of them."

"Ngh…" His brother whimpered as he shifted to try and get some attention down below, to no avail. "T-Todomatsu…"

"Yes Osomatsu-niisan?" He whispered next to his ear, tongue coming out and flicking the sensitive shell making his brother shiver in anticipation.

"P-Please, Todomatsu…" Osomatsu moaned out as his back arched into the bed more. "I need more! I-I need you."

Todomatsu's eyes twinkle as he looked down at his brother, one hand adjusted him onto his stomach with his ass in the air.

"Osomatsu-niisan, I think the most fitting position for you would be on your knees like this." He giggled at the statement as if the funniest thing alive.

Without warning, he began to push into the others entrance, enticing a squeal like moan. With a breathy sigh like laugh the younger began to thrust into his elder with abandon.

His brother moaned loudly as his erection was rubbed against the bed in all the right ways. His eyes filled with tears of pleasure as Todomatsu hit his sweet spot. And hard. He was about to release when suddenly, a hand grip around the base of his erection. He squeaked in discomfort as he squirmed.

"Osomatsu-niisan want's release?" Todomatsu asked as he stilled his hips from moving into his brother anymore. Receiving a nod, he continued. "Than, beg for it."

Osomatsu opened his mouth to comply with the demands but, Todomatsu started up with his thrusts again. The tears in his eyes fell as the pleasure quickly skyrocketed onto insanely high levels. He screamed and cried out Todomatsu's name all in the name of release. His brother was quickly nearing his end as he soon thrusted into his brother as deep as he could and let go of Osomatsu's erection letting them complete at the same time.

Pulling out, Todomatsu smirked at the mess he'd made Osomatsu in and leaned down licking his neck gently, before biting into an old bite reopening the wound making fresh blood flow free.

"Nighty Night, Osomatsu-niisan." He whispered watching the tears continue to fall out of Osomatsu's eyes as the door closed and the light turned off.

* * *

 _Author's Note: W-Wow… I feel strangely…. Good about this chapter. That could because of my unlimited Jesus in a can collection piling up in a corner of the room. /looks at corner._

 _But, Next Chapter, Karamatsu's turn. The top alpha in the house finally get's his turn with Oso-chan. What tricks does he have up his sleeve? What's Oso going to do when he realizes what been happening the whole time?_

 _Keep in tune for the next chapter, I've been trying to find more au to makes stories about and I've gotten some. I'll let you vote so comment your vote._

 **1.) Magical Boy AU**

 **2.) Religion AU**

 **3.) Japan Feudal Era AU**

 **4.) Mafia AU**

 _Well, comment for your choice of AU and I'll try to do 'em all in order of which has the most._

 _Bye-Bii!~~_


	5. Chapter 5: Freedom and Karamatsu's Turn

Chapter 5: Freedom and Karamatsu's Turn:

* * *

 _Author's Note: Okay, so I've finally made it to Karamatsu's turn with Osomatsu. I've been trying to find the perfect idea for him and thanks to some reviewers, we have what we're missing._

 _So special thanks to,_

 _Hou_Sou for helping give birth to this sweet chapter. This couldn't have made it this far without their thoughts on the topic and idea's coming together like how they are in the middle and end of this chapter._

 _Another special thanks to,_

 _BlurredForestCakeLuokhan090 for helping me come up with many chapters and always giving me ideas when I need the inspiration for the porn… I mean plot… Okay, I meant porn and plot. How does that sound?_

 _More thanks to,_

 _cuddlySoldier thanks for the life size Marble Jesus maybe I'll have more of a heart the chapter after this._

 _My final special thanks to,_

 _Maiu, for again helping post some of the porn/plot ideas onto the website with their ideas and being just as supportive as the other two._

 _Without these three and all you giving Kudou's I would have probably dropped this story by now and tried another one until I would've decided to just orphan this._

 **Also, for the polls:**

 **1.) Magical Boy AU - 0**

 **2.) Religion AU - 2**

 **3.) Japan Feudal Era AU - 0**

 **4.) Mafia AU - 4**

 _Anyway, onto the story stuff._

 **Warnings: Past Child Abuse mentioned, Karamatsu's a sweeties but a tough one, Flashback of past child abuse, panic attacks, and multiple Orgasms. You have been warned.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own nothing. All the original creators get all their credit.**

* * *

Osomatsu was still crying when he finally decided to move. His painfully weak body, strained just to support his own weight. He walked outside of his room and began to unsteadily make his way downstairs to the living room. He was really hungry now. Shuffling a bit he adjusted the shorts that Todomatsu had left him and Jyushimatsu's sweater that he was currently using as a shirt. It was bigger on him than it looked on Jyushimatsu.

' _Man, I should probably lose some weight…'_ He thought as he made it to the bottom of the steps.

They began to head towards the kitchen when the newspaper caught his eye. Bending down and picking it up, his eyes scanned the paper and his face slowly turned into one of horror and a scream tore through his throat before he could stop it. Almost immediately, he heard footsteps pounding towards him and his body began to shake as flashes of a horrible man began to come to mind right in front of him.

He was not home in the safe living room, he was back in the basement with horribly rotten smell surrounding him as the man cackled horribly loud.

"Osomatsu-niisan?" He heard four of his five brothers call out.

"Aniki? Are you alright?" He heard the second oldest call out.

He wasn't alright. They weren't supposed to be here with him. They were supposed to be home protecting mom and dad from this psycho lodger.

"Osomatsu-kun, you should have just listened instead of trying to escape," The murderer laughed evilly at the younger males distress. "Than you wouldn't have to be punished like this."

He didn't feel like a 20-something year old anymore, he felt like that helpless 10-year old again. He shook as he began to hyperventilate and his world began to spin. The spinning only got worse when the kidnapper lunged forward, and grabbed his neck harshly as he held up a knife to his neck. His anxiety and fear for his life only got worse when the other began to press the knife against his arm before, slamming the knife harshly into it with no remorse.

He screamed as his body spasmed and red hot pain flashed into his system once again as he struggled against the other's hold on him and he cried out when the knife was only dug deeper into his skin.

* * *

Karamatsu was panicking to say the least. His only older brother was having a panic attack right there in the middle of the living room and he had no idea why.

Looking over at Choromatsu he saw that he seem to know what's going on a bit, just a bit confused at what could have set it off. Looking over, his brown-blue eyes widened when he read the paper and his hands began to tremble but, not in fear. In rage.

A sharp scream pierced the air, as it seemed that Choromatsu was finally able to give his older brother his medicine in the form of an epipen. _(A/N: I don't know how some panic attacks work but, my doctor gave me a relaxant in the form of an epipen because of how bad the attacks can get, so I'm guessing it's based on how bad the attack is.)_

"Karamatsu-niisan? What is it?" Jyushimatsu asked as he looked over at his brother who was now inspecting the condition of the paper. From the looks of it, Osomatsu had gotten ahold of the paper considering the pages were crumpled and ripped from how tight he was probably holding.

"We need to have a meeting. Soon." He said voice barely above a whisper. "Get Aniki to his room and then come to the living room."

Donning a confused look, Jyushimatsu picked the omega up lovingly as he carried him back to the room he's been in for the past few days.

"The rest of you, the living room, now." He murmured as he stood up and began to make his way towards the living room with three brothers following him quietly.

* * *

Once they were all seated in the living room, Karamatsu heaved a sigh as he threw the newspaper down. Curiously, all similar faces peered over at the paper and different emotions flickered onto four same faces as the two oldests.

"N-No way…" Todomatsu said shivering lightly. "T-This has to be a lie, right Ichimatsu-niisan?"

He looked over at his purple hooded older brother who's eyes were wide and in a state of shock. His fingers trembled lightly as he gripped his own knees tightly as to not squeeze the cat in his arms.

"..." Jyushimatsu's face was sweating. He was looking at the paper with a mix of anger and protectiveness. "I won't let him hurt any of you anymore."

Choromatsu simply nodded his head as looked at the floor. Karamatsu could only guess that he was worried about Osomatsu.

"This probably set of his panic attack." Choromatsu murmured. "Saw the boogeyman of his nightmares and past, is free from jail, would shock anyone."

All they could do was nod in understanding and vow to never let the horrendous lodger come and get him again.

* * *

Osomatsu awoke to a numb feeling in his arm and a blissfully numb feeling in his head as well. Whatever the feeling was, it was keeping his annoying darkness damn quiet and that all that mattered to him at the moment.

The door twitched over and he saw the only brother who hadn't come to use them for their own horniness.

"Kara?" He called voice cracking from the lack of use. "What're you doing here?"

He looked at Karamatsu's dark brown-blue eyes and noticed two things in them love and lust. Pure, raw lust and love.

He felt his body shiver in involuntary want as he looked at his slightly younger brother. He used to always pick on him for his cheesy lines but, now he suddenly felt much more inferior than he did before.

Karamatsu's hand came over and rubbed his cheek gently as if making sure he was still okay. He looked up at the other eyes searching the other for any signs of losing control anytime soon. The blue brother showed no signs and instead showed signs of knowing what he was doing… for now at least.

"I love you so much." The second eldest murmured under his breath before leaning down and capturing the others lips in a chaste kiss.

Osomatsu felt a gasp rip from his throat, giving access to Karamatsu's tongue to his mouth. And the other took the chance. He explored every part of the captivating mouth gently.

When they pulled apart Osomatsu face was red and he was panting. Looking at the other Karamatsu couldn't help but, push the other down onto the bed.

"Please, Kara." He whispered next to the others ear. "You don't have to do this. You don't have to-"

"Of course I do!" Karamatsu interrupted. "You let them all use you. I'm not going to forgive you for that."

For some reason fear and anticipation bubbled up in Osomatsu's stomach instead of the usual fear and disgust or, fear and uselessness.

He was scared but, also curious to what Karamatsu was going to do to him. He wanted him to do this maybe, or his heat could have kick started again.

Soon, the big yellow hoodie that had been protecting the small amount of dignity he had was ripped of his form and he was left in shorts and boxers. He felt a growl rip itself from his throat, as he looked at the yellow hood and shorts. They were Jyushimatsu and the older brother was wearing something that wasn't his but, instead something that was their little brothers.

' _Why their stuff? Why not something from me?'_ He thought angrily as he continued stripping his brothers. ' _Why?_ '

Osomatsu felt his face turn red as he was now laid bare in front of his second brother. The bruises and bite marks showing somewhat proudly as the other continued to stare at him. With a growl, Karamatsu leaned down and sniffed around Osomatsu's neck for his scent gland. Once he found it, he nuzzled into it endearingly nice and gentle, arousing the boy under him as his sensitive part of his neck was touched so gently.

"You ready Osomatsu?" Karamatsu smirked against his neck. "To be claimed by a real Alpha?"

Osomatsu whimpered restlessly as he squirmed in pleasure as he felt Karamatsu's hands travel down to his nipples and gently twist them and pinch them. He moaned a bit louder when he felt Karamatsu gently pushing into his slick hole.

"K-Karamatsu!" He cried out happily.

' _Why am I so happy?'_ Osomatsu thought looking at his brother through half lidded eyes, as the world spun gently. ' _Feels so… good.'_

Karamatsu paused when he was fully inside the other. He groaned deeply into the others neck when he felt the throbbing hot walls holding him snug inside the other.

"I-I'm gonna move…" He mumbled into the sweaty skin receiving a shaky nod. He slowly started thrusting into his brother gently as he felt himself get into it.

He groaned as he picked up the pace, it felt good inside his aniki. It felt so good and he was going to lose control at this rate. He definitely didn't need to hurt him more than he already was.

He felt Osomatsu tighten up around his thrusting member before the other was cumming. And hard. He felt the body spasm as he continued to thrust into the willingly sensitive body underneath him.

"A-Ah~~ K-Karamatsu…!" Osomatsu moaned as drool escaped his mouth and tears began to fall from his eyes at the overwhelming pleasure coursing through his veins. He didn't know sex could feel this good. "K-Karamatsu, s-slow down, I just came…!"

"Sorry, brother but, I need to continue otherwise I won't be able to forgive myself for not giving you a good time." Karamatsu muttered lowly into the others skin.

Osomatsu squealed in pleasure when the other began to shit his spasming body onto it's side and lifted one of his legs into the air and supported it against his lean body, soon after they were both comfortable in the position Karamatsu began pistoning into Osomatsu once more.

"How does it feel Osomatsu?" Karamatsu asked once he had regained a steady pace. "Are you enjoying it?"

Osomatsu could only nod as his breath was constantly knocked out of his lungs with each piercing thrust. It all felt too good, too dream like… He was going to cum again… and soon.

"K-Karamatsu I-I'm going to-" He cut himself off with a cry as he came splattering across the bed in harsh ribbons. "P-Please, s-so tired… c-can't keep going…!"

His breath left him as Karamatsu once again changed position and lifted him so his ass was in the air and his face was smushed into the bed, all his tears, drool and snot falling into a puddle underneath his face as his spent erection rose once again.

"I-I don't know how much more I can take…!" He cried as his over sensitive sweet spot was slammed into repeatedly by his slightly younger brother. "K-Karamatsu…. I-it feels so good!"

The other responded with ragged pants as his thrusts grew erratic and his cocks erection began to swell before it locked them into place and Osomatsu was filled with his brothers knot and cum making him whine slightly as he felt his face burn red while his brother finally pulled out of his abused hole.

He heard his brother gasp and look at him in an apologetic away.

"I'll go get you some tissues Aniki." He responded when the other gave him a weak nod in return. Before leaving he heard his brother murmuring something under his breath that made him choke slightly.

"When I'm gone, when I'm gone, You're gonna miss me when I'm gone, You're gonna miss me by my hair, You're gonna miss me everywhere, oh You're gonna miss me when I'm gone." Osomatsu whispered as he silently dressed himself. He was aware that Karamatsu was at the door and must've heard him.

' _When I'm gone, I'll be free…'_ He thought. ' _I'll be heading into town tomorrow…'_

' _ **Yes, and you'll be coming right back to me, won't you pet?'**_ the dark voice in his head made him wince and hold his head as blurry images of the mad lodger reappeared in his head. ' _ **Of course you will. You know I work with a heat house. They'll love you~'**_

He hated the voice… hated the fact it was right…

* * *

 _Author's Note: Oh my god… what did I write? ...Wow I don't even know. But, keep on voting. So far some of you are sending me plots the wanted AU's you guys want so you may do that if you want. I'll try to write as many as possible in order to please you all. XD_

 **Next Chapter, What's going to happen now that Karamatsu's had his turn with his dear hurt brother? Will Karamatsu realize his mistake in time? Or will he be too late?**

 _Keep reading to find out._

 _See you next my Kawaii fans,_

 _Bye-Bii~~_


	6. Chapter 6: Running Away to Him

Chapter 6: Running Away to Him:

* * *

 _Author's Note: Okay, so we're finally getting out of the pointless smut that has been plaguing this story for the past 5 chapters. I know it all seemed irrelevant at the moment to the story but, there is always a reason for why I put things into the way they are in the story but, I can assure you there will be no more destroying Osomatsu's ass in every chapter now. More like just his emotionally mental health._

 _About the polls, I'd like to let you all know that the polls will be continuing until I can come up with good enough plots. I am also looking for co-authors who would like to work with me on any of the AU's._

 _People have been handing in plots every now and then so I already have on for Religion and I believe a co-author and one for the Magical Boy AU. So, the remaining two would be,_

 **1.) Mafia AU**

 **2.) Feudal Japan Era AU**

 _Any plot ideas simply send them through comments and I'll look them over and discuss them with you._

 **Warnings: Prostitution, Strippers, Strip Clubs, Perverts, Tougou returns in real life, the brothers have some sense knocked into them and a good talking to is in worth.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything, all rights go to the original owners and creators.**

 **ENJOY THE STORY!**

* * *

Osomatsu whispered a small goodbye under his breath as he left his used to be so safe home, now just a mere memory for him. It hurt to leave, but, he didn't know what else to do. His family was abusing the power that they had over him because, of what they presented as.

' _ **You won't survive without protection…'**_ the dark voice said in his head as he limped down the road. ' _ **An alpha will smell you miles away and you'll just be used again.'**_

He shivered lightly as he looked over his shoulder suddenly second guessing himself but, he shook it off and continued. Looking down, he picked up his phone in order to call the man that wanted his body to work for him.

A ring.

Then, another ring.

In the middle of the third ring the man picked it up and a slick voice answered from the other end, sending shivers down his back.

"Ah, Osomatsu-kun," The voice said in a sultry kind of voice. "Finally decide to take me up on my offer?"

"...I-I…" Suddenly, he lost his _voice_ , his _nerve_ , his _everything_. He heard the man on the other end give a chuckle as if he knew this would happen.

"I understand." The evil chuckle continued. "I'll have someone come pick you up."

He could only put his phone away as he looked down at the floor in contemplate. Could he really do this? Could he really leave his family? His brothers? Karamatsu? Behind just because of his own doubts of them caring for him?

' _ **Of course you can.'**_ The dark voice in his head purred. ' _ **I mean, all your life you've protected your brothers like a good big brother should. And how do they repay you? They use you! They abuse you and hurt you. So really is it bad to leave them behind?'**_

He shook his head as tears began falling down his face in streams of pain and hurt. The voice was right. It was always right. Why couldn't he be right for once?

"Aniki?" His head snapped over to his house just as a car pulled up in front of him. Standing there in nothing more than his pajamas in front of their open window, was Karamatsu who stared at the scene in shock. "Aniki, what are you-!"

"He's leaving." A voice that sent chills rolling down both their backs cut him off as dominating Alpha hormones filled the air, making Karamatsu growl low in his throat at the familiarly sour smell and Osomatsu shiver in fear as they forced his body to relax and his vision to swim uncomfortably.

"W-What the hell are you doing back here?" Karamatsu growled at the voice as the door opened and Tougou stepped out looking older but, just as evil as when they last saw him. "Aniki stay away from him!"

Osomatsu swayed on the spot as the hormones of both alpha's affected his omega side leaving him dazed and confused. Tougou grabbed the smaller male's arm and pulled him closer to himself. Leaning down, he smelled the omega as if he was a flower.

"Ah, you'll pay for a heavy price down at the house." He smirked, his sharp teeth glinting in the moonlight. "Well, we must be going now, Karamatsu."

With that, the ex-lodger shoved Osomatsu into the car and climbed into the driver's seat himself. The car's engine started up again and the car drove off leaving a stunned Karamatsu in it's wake.

He had to tell the others.

* * *

"Wake up you guys." Karamatsu groaned as he shook Ichimatsu… whose first reaction was to punch him in the stomach. Hard. "I'm serious, Ichimatsu."

"What do you want Karamatsu-niisan?" Choromatsu whined as he dragged himself into a sitting position looking around groggily, as he shook Jyushimatsu vigorously.

The others slowly woke up to the constant noise as they looked at the oldest in the room. The blue sextuplet was slowly becoming more worried about the situation as he passed back and forth across their shared room.

"It's like three in the morning…." Jyushimatsu groaned as he leaned against Choromatsu who would wake him whenever he tried to go back to sleep. "What is it?"

"Aniki left." Karamatsu said as he slumped to his knees now that the words were out of his mouth and the truth really sunk in. "Tougou took him to be specific."

The air dropped 10 degrees more thanks to that trifling statement.

"You'd better be lying Shittymatsu, because Tougou won't be **alive** if I get my hands on him." Ichimatsu growled lowly.

"This better be a really bad joke Karamatsu-niisan." Jyushimatsu said, already getting his bat out of the closet.

"I wish I was… I really wish I was." He muttered trying to hold back tears.

"Well, what do we do?" Todomatsu murmured snuggling against Ichimatsu, who embraced him tenderly.

"We find out why Aniki would want to leave with the man in his nightmares and bring him home." Karamatsu said as he took role of leader while his brothers composed himself. "First thing in the morning, we'll ask 'kaa-san."

The others nodded as they all laid back in the futon and tried to fall back to sleep, their alpha instincts kicking in, telling them to just run and find where their brother was being held. To just bring their mate home and protect him from the dangers of the world.

 _If only they knew that they were one of those dangers._

* * *

Osomatsu and Tougou stopped in front of a rundown apartment building.

"This is the heat house." Tougou said, as he escorted Osomatsu out of the car and towards the front of the building. "You all have your own rooms and keep whatever money they leave you. Your meals are sent to your rooms during your breaks. Come, I'll show you to your room."

Osomatsu followed in a daze. He couldn't believe he had actually did it. He'd left his brothers. He'd left everything behind… but, why wasn't he happy? Why did it still hurt?

"Here's your room, and your room key." Tougou said dropping the key into the room. "I'll bring dinner and the other… requirements later. For now, get settled."

With that the man left in a shady mess.

Staring at the key in his hands, he pushed all pestering thoughts away and continued into the room.

* * *

 _Author's Note: Okay, see? No ass wrecking. There will now be mentions of it now and then but, no more descriptions of it… until later. Haha…_

 **Next Chapters, are the remaining brothers going to be able to find out why their dear big brother left? Will Tougou get away with forced Prostitution? Will Osomatsu ever figure out why his heart still hurts? Will he go back to the people who really care? Or will he let himself be the forgotten broken doll on the shelf?**

 _Okay! That's all for today! Two chapters in one day! I feel proud! Remember, I'd like your vote and ideas for plots and any co-author's willing to work with me!_

 _Until next time, my kawaii fans!_

 _Bye-Bii!_


	7. Chapter 7: Finding out the Painful Truth

Chapter 7: Finding out the Painful Truth:

* * *

 _Author's Note: Wow, I finally finished this chapter! I haven't given up on this just been preoccupied so I'm sorry for the overly long wait. The next chapter has finally arrived. What will it bring? More pain? Answers? Maybe both?_

 _Ha! I don't even know. Also my internet has been cut off so, I'm going to have really slow updates and will try when possible as I will be hotspotting myself._

 **Chapter Summary: The remaining brothers of the Matsuno household ask their mom on possible reasons as to why Osomatsu would leave. They get their answer but, they won't like what it is. Also, Osomatsu has his first job of the night. When it's over, he's left to think about his feelings, when he runs across a familiar face. What happens when the two decide that they change their mind?**

 _Okay, so that's about it._

 **Disclaimer: I don't own nothing. Just the plot, all original credit goes to the original owners.**

 **ENJOY THE STORY!**

* * *

"Mama!" Karamatsu called as he and his brothers scrambled down the stairs in a flurry of hurried legs and frantic boys.

Their mother looked up from setting up their breakfast and they all realized with a pang she didn't know what was going on.

"What is it my little NEETs?" She questioned looking at her five sons.

"Mama… we have to talk." Karamatsu said, slipping into the role of eldest way too easily.

A few minutes after the explanation, Todomatsu and Jyushimatsu were attempting to calm their mother down but, all their attempts seemed futile. Finally, their mother calmed down enough for them to begin talking again.

"'Kaa-san…" Ichimatsu mumbled quietly as he eyes looked over at him he ducked his head into his curled knees. "D-Did we do something to make Osomatsu-niisan want to leave?"

Their mother looked stricken for a moment before sighing softly.

"Boys, tell me." She said softly as she looked at her lap. "How do you think Osomatsu felt, when all his brothers did anymore was come into the room, they isolated him to just to have sex with him? How would he feel to not be able to have a say in who he gets to mate with? How does he feel when no one comes to just hang with him anymore? He would have to eat breakfast by himself and every meal on top of that by himself… just because he's an omega."

"B-But, 'kaa-san…" Karamatsu said standing in shock. "We were only doing that because…."

"We thought we were protecting him." Choromatsu finished lamely as he looked at his lap in shame.

"What you five could only be considered Omega Abuse…" She murmured. "And if we called the police, they'd help find him but, he'd be taken away from us. They'd put him into a home for omegas or even if he were to run away from there, some other alpha would pick him up from the street probably."

The five looked between themselves horrified at what they had been doing to their brother. They hadn't even thought about their actions or the consequences.

"Mama, is there a way we could ever get Osomatsu-niisan back without the police finding out?" Todomatsu asked scared. He'd heard stories that alpha's who attempted did omega abuse got arrested. Beta's too.

"Well, if he didn't sign a contract it's possible to go over there and get him back yourselves by talking to him." She said softly. "And if Tougou is running something illegal like you really said he is Karamatsu, and it would put the omega's there in harm's way, then you call the police when you get there."

The remaining five brothers nodded as they stood to go get dressed. Time to go find their brother.

* * *

Osomatsu stared blankly at the ceiling. He'd just had his first customers as Tougou put it. Slowly, his head tilted to look at the bedside table to his right. There was a wad full of cash on it. Sitting up gently and curling up as far as the chain on his legs would allow it he grabbed the wad full of money, tears filling his eyes.

' _I think I made a mistake.'_ He thought miserably. ' _Than again, this isn't much different from how it was at home, I guess…'_

He grabbed his phone from his probably now useless pants and turned the screen on, to see a family photo as his background picture.

He sobbed as he continued to look at the picture. He clutched the phone tightly to his chest as he cried.

His cries soon ceased as he lied back on the bed and stared at the cracked ceiling again. He shifted and winced at the now cool liquid escaping his entrance.

' _... there's really no turning back after that first step I guess…'_ He thought as darkness began to surround his vision.

But, before he could drift off into a peacefully dark sleep, the door was busted open and a bunch of big burly alpha's walked in.

"This the one, boss?" One of them asked a figure behind them.

"Yes, that is Osomatsu Matsuno-kun." He heard Tougou's sly voice. "Osomatsu-kun, this will be your new working partners."

All the big men grinned, showing crooked unsightly teeth that were yellowing. He felt himself shivering from the fear of those grins and the dark look in their eyes.

He heard some racket going on to his left and his head snapped over when he heard something like a camera. His eyes widened at the sight of a video camera being set up, he felt bile rise up in his throat at the sight of it being pointed at him.

"You're going to be a star with that face of yours." One of them said, before he felt a syringe being stabbed into his arm.

He soon began feeling hot all over and immense pleasure running through his veins and a air like feeling running in his head. He gave a strangled moan as someone reached down to touch his rapidly rising erection.

His eyes rolled to the back of his head as soon, someone was trying to force themselves into his still full entrance.

He blacked out someone along the line of the recording.

All he had the sense to think or feel was on thing.

 **It all felt too good.**

* * *

 _Author's Note: Short chapter I know but, it was all I could come up with for this information like chapter. Don't worry, next chapter will have more action in more ways than one._

 _ ***gasp***_ _The boys finally found out why their beloved omega eldest brother ran away. How will they find their brother? Will everything turn out okay for this part of the family?_

 _And, Osomatsu seemed to have bit off more than he can chew with running away to Togou. Will he ever see the error of where he ran away too? Or will it be too late?_

 _So, that's all my adorable fans! Keep reading for the next chapter of this horrifyingly good dirty story!_


	8. Chapter 8: Tracking Him down and Videos

Chapter 8: Tracking Him down and Videos:

* * *

 _Author's Note: So, another long awaited chapter from another one of my many Osomatsu-san stories. So, I know everyone's dying to see how this story would end and even I'm excited to finally be able to post this lovely chapter. So, without further ado._

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but, the plot and the idea of Omega Osomatsu.**

 **NOW, ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

Osomatsu sobbed out a moan as a someone thrusted into his abused ass. He felt the customer turn his head to the side and kiss him fiercely. Giving another cross between a moan and a sob, he came across both his and the man's stomach, soon after he felt the man come deep within him. Without the drug and adrenaline keeping him awake anymore, he passed out with a small whimper.

ΩΩΩΩΩ

When he woke up, there was a wad of cash on the dresser next to him and an empty space next to him in the bed. His vision was foggy from the drug and sleepiness. He gave an exhausted sigh as he snuggled into the bed and tried to go back to sleep.

' _Someone's opening the door…'_ He thought, shuffling under the thin blanket. ' _I'm so cold…'_

"Osomatsu-kun!" He heard his Master's voice practically purr. "You're so good and popular. People love you."

"Love… me?" Osomatsu heard himself rasp so quietly, he swore that Tougou must have missed it. He quickly proven wrong by the other.

"Yes, Osomatsu-kun!" He hissed, sharp toothed smile wide and plastered across his older face sinisterly. "They love you!"

He felt his face relax once again as he sank back into the plush bed, he felt empty and tired. Like something was missing from within.

"But, you know what they'll love even more, Osomatsu-kun?" Tougou gave another sharp toothed grin. "The videos we're selling."

He blinked black-red eyes uncomprehending, as he let the situation sink in. People were selling videos of him…?

"W-Wait…!" He called, irritating his scratchy voice. "Why are you selling videos of me?"

"Because, Osomatsu-kun, we're trying to make your brothers understand that they were wrong for how they treated you by, sending videos of everyone loving you." His Master replied rubbing his hands together.

Osomatsu opened his mouth to protest but, another syringe was stabbed into his upper arm. He felt his body instantly heating up, his bottom was leaking more slick for another alpha to plug up. He heard the tell tale signs of a camcorder being turned on before more men filled in the tiny room.

Giving a shaky grin, Osomatsu welcomed his "lovers" with open arms.

* * *

Karamatsu was losing his mind to anger and worry. His already usually tense form, seemed ready to break under these kind of emotions. Standing up, he briskly walked downstairs he found his little siblings. Well, three of them. Todomatsu was searching popular areas and Jyushimatsu was somewhere else, he wasn't quite sure.

"Where's Jyushimatsu?" He asked, voice full of paranoia. He couldn't lose another one of his packmates. He wouldn't be able to handle it.

"Searching." He heard Choromatsu's stiff reply.

"Searching where?" He growled not tolerating Choromatsu's attitude.

"Anywhere Todomatsu isn't!" The green Matsuno snapped back. "Look, I get that you're stressed but, don't take it out on us."

Karamatsu growled low in his throat as he glared at his younger brother.

"That's enough Karamatsu-nissan." He heard a strict voice call from behind him. Glancing behind them, he saw Todomatsu walking into the room. The youngest looked sad and tired as he tried to calm the two alphas. "Isn't that why Osomatsu-niisan left in the beginning?"

Karamatsu felt his heart breaking into a million pieces as he heard a small sniff from the beta. His pack was tearing itself apart one by one and Todomatsu was right. It started with them fighting for the only omega, like a prize until he broke.

"Look, I we're all stressed but, arguing isn't solving anything Kusomatsu." Ichimatsu stated from his position on the floor face first. It was quiet for a moment before it was broken by Todomatsu's phone going off.

They all blinked as a blurry picture of Jyushimatsu's face and open-mouthed smiled popped up as Todomatsu answered with a swipe of his finger.

"Hai, Jyushimatsu-niisan?" He answered listening to his older brother babble endlessly on the other side of the phone. His black-pink eyes widened as he slowly made sense of what the yellow brother was babbling about.

"R-Really nii-san?" He questioned after a moment, a noise of confirmation. "That's great! Where are you right now?"

More babble but, it sounded calmer, as if everything was drained from the owner of the voice in one go. Todomatsu was nodding and writing something down on a piece of paper.

"Understood," He stated after a moment. "We'll be there in a few minutes nii-san. Hang tight."

Setting the phone down, Todomatsu looked at his three older brothers.

"He's found the last place Tougou and Osomatsu-niisan were last seen." He said standing up and putting his shoes on. "He said, that it might be a solid lead."

The other three nodded and began to get ready to go. It was time to face their boogeyman and save their eldest brother.

* * *

 _Author's Note: Sorry for the late chapter. I've been going through some hard times what with depression, anxiety and transferring to online school and all. So, I'm trying to mass upload chapters. More than one chapter posted at a time is my goal for now._


	9. Chapter 9: Evidence of Abuse and Drugs

Chapter 9: Evidence of Abuse and Tears of Hopelessness:

* * *

 _ **A/N: Well, I'm back again and slightly better than I have felt in the last two years of my life and I'm very happy to tell you that aside from getting out of therapy, that I am freely mass uploading chapters as much as I can although some of them will be a bit on the small side considering I'm trying to get back into my writing author aura.**_

 _ **So in this chapter they find out why Jyushimatsu was so hyped over the phone and we meet only one OC of mine and I hope you don't mind his very brief and very small appearance in the story.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot and my OC. All credit goes to the original creators of Osomatsu-san.**_

 _ **NOW, ON WITH THE STORY!**_

* * *

Reaching the spot where Jyushimatsu awaited, the four remaining brothers panted as the yellow matsu bounced in front of them with a strange omega next to him.

"Guys! Guys! This is Yuuki!" Their energetic brother introduced causing the strange omega to give a small laugh. "He just recently escaped Tougou's… ' _business'_..."

"Yes…" The omega said, tilting his head to the side. "Jyushimatsu-kun wouldn't tell me why you wanted to meet me, so if you don't mind, would you tell me?"

Karamatsu sighed looking at the smaller male. Obviously, whatever Tougou was running was hurting the omegas more than helping them. Looking at his brothers, he knew they all felt the same as himself. They had to explain the situation to the strawberry-blonde one way or another.

A few minutes later and Yuuki was sitting there, face pale as he shook lightly, most likely in fear and shock.

¨I'm sorry to hear that…" Yuuji finally uttered as he looked at his lap. "Tougou tells people he's running an omega protection center but, in reality it's a heat house used by Tougou to kidnap and sell omega's bodies… and no one stops him."

Karamatsu's eyes widened as he stared at the smaller male in shock. His dear brother was trapped in a place much like Hell to omegas.

"But," Yuuki murmured brushing a stray strand of strawberry blond hair behind his ear delicately. "Now, that I think about it… Tougou did suddenly have a room that only him and other alpha's could go into. It was marked red tanuki."

"Do you know where we can find Tougou's so-called business?" Todomatsu questioned, looking at the shorter blond, as nicely as he could. He didn't want to scare him off.

"Yeah." the other mumbled. "Just let me call my brother… I've been missing for a long time…"

Karamatsu felt a pang of sympathy for the younger teen. He knew that the omega's brother must be worried sick.

"Your older or younger brother?" Jyushimatsu questioned quietly.

"Older." Yuuji answered, looking down. "We're twins…"

Karamatsu blinked stupidly, before a soft smile graced his features. "He's a mother hen?"

"A total one." Yuuki answered quietly. "Hold on…"

And, with that the teen walked out of earshot the phone pressed tightly against his ear.

* * *

When he came back, he was covering his mouth as quiet sobs shook his skinny frame.

"I-Is everything okay?" Ichimatsu mumbled, glancing at the omega before his gaze dropped to the floor.

"Mm… everything just fine." Yuki whispered, a smile finally gracing his features. "I'm just really happy…"

The remaining sextuplets all smiled sadly, remembering their own older brother. It hurt that they couldn't get to him sooner…

"Please…" Choromatsu spoke up for the first time since the meeting. "Help us find our nii-san… we have to help him and make things right…. I have to apologize!"

Yuuki, slightly stunned but, touched by the declaration nodded his head before looking at each one of their faces.

"Alright," He agreed looking up at them. "I'll help you. And, Tougou will be behind bars for the rest of his life, for sure. Go find the omega health care center in Ikezaki, they'll tell you who has permission to make a health care department for omega's. That'll tell you guys Tougou Isn't legit, which makes him already breaking the law."

They stared at the brunet, who looked bothe calm and angry at the same time, shock covering their features.

"Then, call the police and tell them that there was omega abuse going on in an 'Omega care department' and they'll be right there to cuff him and all the alpha's there helping him." He finished simply.

"Yuuki…" Jyushimatsu began, face sweating as he stared at his newfound friend. "How old are you?"

"16." He stated plainly, raising an eyebrow. "Why?"

By now, the Matsuno brothers were collapsed onto their hands and knees, despair written clear on their features.

"Y-You're kidding right?" Todomatsu cried. "H-He's not even out of highschool…"

"B-But… that plan…" Karamatsu pointed out, astounded. "It's fool proof and flawless…"

"Is this the smarts of someone part of society?" Ichimatsu murmured, face dark with jealousy.

"S-Scary…" Jyushimatsu whispered as Choromatsu simply nodded his silent agreement.

"...okay?" Yuki chuckled weakly, head tilting to the side. "You're some funny ones for sure…"

"Yuuki-kun," Karamatsu began, getting off the floor. "Thank you so much for your help."

Smiling the younger male shook his head, and stuck his hand out for Karamatsu to shake.

"Anything to put that bastard behind bars."

They all smiled as Karamatsu shook the smaller hand, with a new kind of determination in their eyes.

It was time to get their nii-san back.

* * *

Somewhere else, Osomatsu was sobbing and struggling against an alpha holding him tightly in place by the waist as Tougou walked closer to him holding a syringe filled with some type of drug.

"Shut it bitch, Tougou-san's got something real good for you…" The alpha hissed biting Osomatsu's shoulder as warning, the omega stopped, whimpering on occasion.

"Good boy, Osomatsu-kun." The ex-lodger chuckled. "Now, time for you to enjoy a nice haze of pleasant moments."

With that, he plunged the syringe into Osomatsu's wrist as the younger male squealed and convulsed and tried to jerk away from him. He kept a good tight grip on his arm as the rest of the syringe quickly exited into the NEET's bloodstream.

Immediately, a warm feeling rushed into his system and he felt his eyes roll to the back of his head as his body spasmed uncontrollably. He knew this feeling… it was a **horrible** one…

Blinking rapidly, he gazed around wide eyed as he tried to make sense of everything happening around him but, to no luck.

' _I remember this great feeling…'_ He thought blankly, tears falling from his eyes as a dopey smile crossed his features. ' _...Heroin…'_

And, then darkness…

* * *

 _ **Author's Note: Uh-oh, how does Osomatsu know about the feeling of Heroin? And, will Karamatsu and the others get there in time to save him before Tougou decides to pack up and skip town again? Tune in for the next chapter.**_

 _ **I tried expanding this as much as humanly possibly even when writing out the draft but, it was no use… it's sure than when I wrote it out… Sorry. But, the next chapter I will try and make it as long as I can.**_


	10. Chapter 10: Too Late?

Chapter 10: Too Late…?:

* * *

 _Author's Note: I know this chapter is long overdue and most anticipated but, I promise you that I have valid reasons for that and I hope that it will never happen. But, the other news on this story is we're at the halfway point. This I felt was one of the most heartfelt chapter I have written for this story so far but, I hope you guys enjoy it despite it's late appearance._

 **Disclaimer: I don't anything, all rights go to the great Akatsuka-sensei.**

 **NOW, ENJOY THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

Osomatsu was fading in and out of consciousness as Tougou and the others left him in his 'room' by himself. Just before his eyes drifted shut, he swore that he that he saw red and blue lights flashing outside the window before darkness claimed his exhausted mind.

* * *

Tougou cursed his luck as the cops began to bang on the door. Looking around, he saw his henchmen packing up hastily, leaving the used omega's behind and he didn't hesitate as well. Just as he finished packing his bags, the police busted down the door and into the facility.

"FREEZE!" The Chief Officer called. "HANDS IN THE AIR!"

Tougou took off running, heading towards the back exit not even stopping to check if his subordinates were following him.

' _If they didn't escape, it's their own fault.'_ He thought cackling as he ran into the woods out back.

* * *

Karamatsu followed behind the police, anger and worry evident on his facial features. He glanced around looking for any sign of Osomatsu.

"Sir, this room is locked tight." An officer called in front of a room labeled 'Red Panda'. Karamatsu's eyes widened as he remembered Yuuki's words. He locked eyes with the Police officer.

"That's where my brother is… Please save him."

The policeman nodded as other officers started coming their way. "I'll make sure to bring him back." The officer promised as they began to pound on the door.

Finally, the red wood broke and what they stumbled upon made them gasp. There lying in the center of the bed was Osomatsu, looking small and scared. The omega was either unconscious or… Karamatsu shook his head, his brother was most definitely unconscious and not the alternative.

"Call for a medic!" Someone yelled.

"Roger!" Soon, a doctor ran in and began checking Osomatsu while Karamatsu could only watch, helplessly. Again.

' _Please let him be okay…'_ He thought. ' _God… Kamimatsu… anyone…'_

* * *

Ichimatsu and Jyushimatsu were helping the police catch any of the alphas or betas in the area before a gurney flew by, medics on both sides. He followed after without a second thought, dropping the alpha he'd just beaten to a pulp to the ground. His brother needed him, the police could handle these assholes. ' _They deserve all the treatment anyway.'_

And with that dark thought, him and Jyushimatsu were the firsts into the ambulance and on the way to the hospital with their elder brother.

* * *

Todomatsu was crying into Choromatsu's shirt as the others worked. The youngest didn't know what to do with himself. He'd just watched three of his older brother run into a dangerous facility to go and save their red brother and to make matters worse, his eldest brother was being taken to a hospital.

"Shh… don't worry Totty." The third brother hushed. "He'll be fine. He's the miraculous idiot, Osomatsu-niisan."

Todomatsu whimpered at the name but, the quiet coos did soothe his worry a little bit.

"C-Choromatsu-niisan… we have to meet them at the hospital…" He whimpered, choking the sentence out at all costs. "Please."

"And, we will." The green alpha hummed to the youngest. "Come on. But, promise me you'll take it easy."

He nodded as they began to make the trek to the hospital.

* * *

' _I have to be his rock.'_ This and another thought were going through Choromatsu's head. 'I have to for him and Osomatsu-niisan."

He felt guilty but, he knew the only way to even consider going to apologize was to be the glue and the rock for the rest of them for once in his life and stop letting everyone else take the lead.

' _It's the only way I'll forgive myself…'_ He thought as he continued leading Todomatsu to the hospital. ' _Even if he does forgive me…'_

* * *

Jyushimatsu was riding next to his immediate older brother for two reasons. To make sure he was okay and not hurting himself, and to go and check on the progress with Osomatsu. The sunny fifth brother just wanted to make sure his nii-san was okay, both of them.

' _I hope he finds it in his heart to forgive us…'_ He thought sullenly.

* * *

In the ambulance, a loud 'BEEP' resounded through the now silent ambulance as the fourth and fifth brother stared in shocked agony. Then a wail pierced the air.

" **NOOOOO!"**

* * *

 _Author's Note: I'm on a ROLL! This is the second chapter I'm posting in the same morning! I am proud officially._


End file.
